


Moon Secrets

by BeepBeepSam



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Late night love confessions, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepSam/pseuds/BeepBeepSam
Summary: When it gets to be a certain hour of the night is when everything gets all weird; truth or dare reveals secrets shared under the moonlight.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: IT ❀ Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	Moon Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winkyjinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkyjinki/gifts).



Stan let out a small sigh as he turned over in the bed to fall asleep. The room was dark with only the moonlight streaming through the window to illuminate silhouettes of furniture and other miscellaneous things scattered around the room. He could feel Richie tossing and turning next to him, jostling the bed and frankly annoying the fuck out of Stan.

“Could you keep still?” He hissed quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the silent house.

“How am I supposed to stay still when you’re taking up the whole fucking bed?” Richie shot back and turned over again. Stan sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

He hadn’t meant to stay the night at Richie’s that night. However, after staying later than the others to finish one last movie with Richie, Stan had become trapped because unknown to the boys sitting on the couch watching Stan’s favorite movie (“for the hundredth time” Richie had groaned but had still pressed play), a blizzard had hit and by the time the movie was over and Stan was getting ready to go home, the roads were too dangerous to drive on. And he definitely was not walking home when the snow was up to his knees.

So, he had to stay the night at Richie’s.

It wasn’t that that was the worst thing in the world, it’s just that…it’s Richie. Stan’s best friend. So, it should have been the great news that he’d get to spend more time with him. But Stan couldn’t shake the new anxious feeling he had started to get around Richie a few weeks ago. If Richie had picked up on it, he hadn’t said anything.

And now here Stan was, pressed up against Richie on his twin-sized bed. A few years ago, they both would have fit on this bed easily with space in between, but two 16-year-old boys take up a lot more space. Especially when one is nearing 6’ feet.

Stan let out an irritated sigh when Richie did another turn and sat up. “Forget it. I’m going to sleep on the couch,” He grumbles and tosses the covers off of him. He squints when Richie turns on the lamp on his nightstand.

“Aw c’mon Stan the man, it wasn’t that bad,” Richie says, grabbing his glasses to see Stan more clearly. Stan definitely does not think that Richie looks cute with his hair all messed up like that.

“Some people actually like peace when they’re trying to sleep Richard,” Stan snaps, crossing his arms. He was very aware of the fact that he was in one of Richie’s band t-shirts and in a pair of his sweats. Both were too big.

“Alright, alright, I’ll be still a statue, you have my promise young man,” Richie says in the awful British accent and Stan almost turns and walks out right then. “Just stay quiet and stay still,” he demands, and Richie must know he’s close to snapping because he wordlessly nods.

Stan reluctantly crawls back into the bed. True to his word, Richie doesn’t move once the both get comfortable. However, his mouth obviously didn’t care about the promise because about ten minutes of laying in complete darkness, a small “Stan?” is heard in the silent room.

Stan groans and thinks about hitting Richie with his pillow. Maybe smothering him.

“What?” He sighs, giving up on the idea of sleeping anytime soon.

There’s a moment of silence before Richie speaks again. “Truth or dare?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stan snaps. He almost can’t believe his ears. “Richie, it’s 3 a.m. You know what that means right?”

“I’m not tired,” Richie whines. “I’m bored.”

“Okay, and?” Stan asks. Richie stays quiet and Stan pinches the bridge of his nose before letting out a defeated “Truth.”

Richie immediately perks up. “When was the last time you jerk-“

“Dare.”

Richie snickered at his sudden deflection. “I dare you to tell me who you like,” he says. Stan sits up at that and Richie copies him.

“What makes you think I like anyone?” Stan says a little too quickly.

“C’mon man, you’re my best friend. You think I can’t tell when you have a crush? You blush like mad whenever anything slightly romantic happens in a movie. I’ve seen you staring at Bev and Ben when they do all that coupley shit. You only do that when there’s someone you want to do coupley shit with,” Richie explains.

Shit. He’s right. Stan does have a crush. He may have not realized it till just that moment, but damn if Richie couldn’t read him like an open book.

“It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t like me back,” Stan says cooly. It was common knowledge among the losers that Stan had unofficially come out. He never said it outright, but there was no denying it either.

“Bullshit. Everyone likes you,” Richie says, and Stan swears he can hear a bashful undertone to Richie’s voice. His face feels like it’s burning and he’s glad it’s still pitch black.

“Not everyone,” Stan says. “Do you like anyone?” He asks.

“Yea,” Richie says casually like it’s not a big deal.

“Who?” Stan demands.

“That’s against the rules Staniel, and I already let you get away with one question,” Richie says. “It’s my turn again.”

Stan almost groans in annoyance because of course, Richie wasn’t going to take this seriously.

“Truth or dare, Stan?” Richie shifts and sits where their arms are pressed together. Stan’s skin burns where they connect. He doesn’t know why Richie suddenly moved so close, but it was making his heart beat faster.

“Dare,” Stan says, hoping Richie wouldn’t ask him who it was he liked.

“I dare you…to kiss me,” Richie says and Stan freezes.

“W-What?” Stan stammers, taken back.

Richie lets out a shaky breath and Stan is now hyperaware of how close they are. Is Richie serious?

“I dare you to kiss me,” Richie repeats and it still doesn’t fail to take Stan’s breath away.

“Why?” Stan simply asks, not giving in but…not refusing either.

“Because I think I know who you like. And if I’m correct, he definitely likes you back,” Richie explains quietly, and Stan can almost feel Richie’s eyes on him.

“He does?” He then asks quietly, hesitantly.

“Kiss him and find out,” Richie moves to where he’s facing Stan and Stan turns to him slowly.

He can see the shape of Richie sitting next to him and there’s moonlight reflecting off of his glasses. Just like he expected, Richie was staring right at him.

Before he even processes what he’s doing, he’s leaning in and their lips are pressed together. They both freeze at the initial contact, both shocked that Stan had actually done it. But then their lips were moving against each other softly. Richie reaches to grip the hem of Stan’s (Richie’s) shirt, pulling him in closer to which Stan complies.

They kiss for what feels like seconds and hours at the same time, neither of them wanting to pull back.

Finally, Stan gets the sense to do so and he retreats, slightly out of breath and lips kiss bruised. “Rich-“ He starts but Richie stops him.

“I like you, Stan. I have for a while,” Richie admits. Stan lets out a shaky breath and nods. “Me too,” He says, and Riche kisses him again.

“Go on a date with me,” Richie requests when they pull back again and Stan can do nothing but nod.

Falling asleep after that is a lot easier because apparently when you’re stuck on a small bed together, cuddling makes it a lot more comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was fun to write. My tumblr is the-ben-handsome<3


End file.
